


Pull Me In

by iamfrenchy



Series: 5SOS and Girls [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Mean fans, The feels, apologize, mikey is being cute, so many hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When fans turn on Elle for dating Michael all hell breaks loose and she gets attacked in a mob. Mikey finds her and tries to make everything just a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way how I see the 5SOS fam, this is just something that I thought would be a cute idea after I saw the way Mikey would hug the fans and I just thought about how he would hug his girlfriend, and this happened.

It had been a rough day, one that would make you question every last thing you did and why you would ever do them. I absolutely loved my job, touring was fun but the fans had been outraged today, they had been everything that I had hoped they would never be, they had been vicious to say the least.

I tugged the brush through my tangled hair, my ripped shirt on the floor as I picked at the angry red scratch marks on my neck and arms, they had gotten to my back too but I wasn’t sure how they could do that, the shirt was in one piece at the back.

I dropped onto the bed, my whole body ached, this is what I get for dating one of the world’s most loved band members, this is what I get for thinking that the fans would be happy for us, that they would like the fact that I made Mikey smile, that I was finally making him trust people again after so many people had betrayed his trust.

The door flew open and a worried looking Mikey rushed in and I rushed up to him, all but jumping into his warm arms, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, he rest his chin on my hair, his hand coming up and softly ran his fingers over my hair, I sobbed into his chest, burying my head against his neck as the tears ran down my cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think they would ever react like that” his voice was so soft, Mikey was never soft, he was loud and full of life, soft was something he was only when things got serious and too serious at that. I tried to pull myself together but nothing worked and I just tried to focus on the way that Mikey’s hand was running through my hair and how his heart thumped in his chest.

“I wouldn’t have said anything if I had known they would hurt you like this, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I can’t believe they would treat you like that, you’re the girl I love, I thought they loved you” They had loved me, the fans had loved me when I was Mikey’s best friend, when I hung out with the boys like a friend and nothing else but things changed and before I knew it I was pushed against a wall with a red haired Michael Clifford against me, his lips crashing down on me after one too many drinks at a party we weren’t invited to.

I had started out as a YouTube singer, much like they had started out and after a few minor opening tours I was booked to be 5SOS’s opening act on their huge American tour, I had been ecstatic, a huge fan of the boys, I had one too many covers on my channel that proved the fact. I got to meet them after being booked and we all instantly clicked, Mikey and I more than the rest, we had the same look on life, if I didn’t need to leave the house for three weeks then I wouldn’t be leaving the couch for anything but food and the bathroom. We had bonded and I grew to be best friends with all of them, I quickly got pulled into videos and photos and I got mentioned in tweets and Instagrams and posts on Tumblr and the fans were going crazy about me, squealing that I had gotten the fangirl fantasy come true and I truly did after Mikey had pushed me against that wall and made sure I knew how he felt about me.

It had been weird for all of two seconds before I had kissed back and we haven’t been apart since then, that was almost a year ago, a lot can change in a year. Mikey had decided a few days ago that he wanted the world to know that we were together, he wanted the rumours to stop and the people to stop questioning everything and just get them to shut up about anyone that was seen with us. So he had blurted it out on one of the radio shows they had done a few days back, just exclaiming that we were in fact together and that he loved me, that was it, there wasn’t anything else that was said, just that we were having a great time and that he liked having me around, I felt the same way.

But that was a few days ago and I hadn’t been outside since he made the announcement until this morning when I had to go do my own press interviews, I had tried my best, I had answered the Mikey questions as best as possible, shaking my head when things got too personal, it was still Mikey and I and we didn’t want the world to know everything, we were fine with them knowing about us but that’s about where it stopped, we were private people when it came to each other and our relationship.

I had been heading back to the hotel after the interviews and we were met by the biggest mob I have ever seen and we had tried to get through it safely but the fans were relentless and they had gotten me separated from my guards and I had been alone with them for all of three minutes, if it even was that long, before they could get back to me and I could make it through to the lobby. I had been banged up good and solid, I would be bruising over soon enough.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay, they didn’t get you too badly did they?” He asked and I knew he wanted to see my face, to assess the damage but I only burrowed deeper into him, he was warm and smelled like safety and love and I just needed him, I needed the man I loved before I lost all of it.

“Ellie, please, you’re alright, right?” He asked after a few silent seconds and I nodded against his neck, his hand was still in my hair and I wanted to stay here forever, to be here where he could protect me from everything that has happened.

“Elle, look at me” He tried to gently pry himself from me and I shook my head, going back for the hug, he chuckled lightly and I knew he would find me being clingy funny. Sure I was a normal amount of clingy normally, I liked to cuddle and Mikey NEVER said no to any form of physical contact but normally we would be pretty normal about everything, we had been best friends before we started the kissing and the making out and all of that other fun stuff so we normally acted like best friends, always bagging on each other and making fun of the other, we were quite obnoxious about it too but I was never clingy, we were never over emotional or over the top, sure we said our I love you’s but it had been in the middle of a fight over who won COD and he had tried to distract me and I had growled at him when he said it, shouting that he should never use his feelings for me as a distraction when I so clearly had won.

 

I had tried the same trick the following day, the difference was, it worked.

“I can’t, you’ll get mad” I whispered and I felt him tense, I guess I could just look at him but I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to see the worry etched across his beautiful features, I didn’t want him to get mad at the fans, this was our bad, we shouldn’t have said anything and just left our private lives private.

“Elle, I need to make sure you’re alright, I need to see for myself, I only just heard and saw the videos of the mob, you need to let me see” He encouraged and I sighed, lifting my eyes to take in the light haired man, his eyes widened when he took in the bruised skin of my cheek, the scratch marks and the other bruises. His hand came up to my face, softly cradling my cheek and I shook my head at him.

“I don’t want them to hate me, I love you too much for them to hate me, I can’t leave you and not be with you, even if that’s the safest option now” I softly whispered, turning my head to kiss his palm and his eyes furrowed even more, the blue following my every move.

“I won’t let you ever leave, I love you and that’s the most important thing right now. I’ll post something later on tonight or something but I will never let this be okay, you were mobbed by people for loving me and I will never let that be okay, ever.” He spoke so sternly and I smiled sadly at him, my eyes following him, I lifted my hand and softly placed it against his cheek and he gave me a soft smile.

“You won’t get me to leave, I’ll never leave you” I whispered, I made that promise a long time ago when he had asked me to be his girlfriend and I will forever hold that promise as long as I get those butterflies every time he smiled at me, they haven’t disappeared yet so I was still safe.

“I won’t let you” He whispered back and I smiled, shaking my head.

“Come on, that’s enough of being so overly cheesy, I get it, shit happened and I want to go take a shower, get this day behind me and not think about it anymore, I just need my boyfriend and a good cuddle” I pulled away from him, heading for the bathroom and I smiled when he smiled.

“I’ll be right here” He promised and I felt giddy, Mikey cuddles were the only reason I stayed sometimes, he was honestly the cuddliest of the lot and I’ve cuddled with Cal, but he just had this way, this way of knowing how to handle me and how to make sure that I was fine and comfortable while he laid out on the couch or with his feet against the coffee table.

I had stepped out of the shower as I saw Mikey make the video, I paused and listened as he spoke to his phone.

“Guys, what happened today wasn’t ok, I love you guys but at the moment Ellie is my priority and I want you guys to know that I love her, so fucking much and she loves me back and I’m happy and I get to be happy with her but I can’t be happy when people go out of their way to attack her. I’m not happy and what happened today will forever be not ok. Ellie is my person and I need her to be ok or I won’t be” He spoke longer than I expected and I assumed it would be a Keek rather than on Instagram, he had ran his hand through his hair one too many times and I just knew that he was more stressed than he let on.

“You’re my person too” I spoke up from where I stood in the towel at the door of the bathroom and he turned to look at me, his frowned for a second before smiling.

“Get clothes on, I set up COD for us, we need to shoot some people tonight” 

“I knew I chose you for a reason”

“I thought it was because I was ruggedly handsome and a punk rocker” He tried and I laughed, shaking my head at him.

“Honey, you are a lot of things but those are not at the top of my Reasons to Love Michael Gordon Clifford” I snorted out a laugh when Mikey pulled a very funny face at me, shrugging me off and dropping back down onto the couch and going back to his phone.

“Okay, let’s kick some COD ass” I dropped down next to him after I had changed into my jammies, which was really only a shirt Mikey wouldn’t be wearing the following day and a pair of pj shorts I had.

“Yeah, just let me quickly” He pulled me into his side, I smiled up at him when I rested my back against the side of his chest, his arm dropped around my head and took the controller and I shifted so that I could see over it and then he pressed play and our comms turned on when we pulled on the headphones.

This is what made being with Mikey so easy, we were so comfortable that we could spend hours like this, we would laugh and shout, shooting what we could and trying to beat anyone who tried to challenge us. Mikey and I did a whole lot of stuff together and gaming and cuddling was our favourite pass time when we could do it, after choosing Mikey’s newest hair creation.

“I love you” I kissed his cheek and he paused the game, turning his head to me, smiling and I felt the butterflies collecting.

“I love you too, Ellie” And even if the fans didn’t like me and wanted me dead, I knew that the only person that mattered loved me and how could I ever give up when he would pull me into him and hold me tight, how could I ever give up on this?


End file.
